fictionmayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiction-Mayhem Wiki
Welcome to Fiction Mayhem We act as a didactic source that gives an educational observation in regards to the following: *The statistics of the character and what powers & abilities entails for the character *Elaborating the information found on the character profiles by creating respect threads (which are used as a helpful resource to gather feats & reliable statements and save them in a blog on our wiki) for them and using the gallery (collection of pictures) section to post their given bio list of powers & abilities as proper justification such as, for example, of why a certain character is required for this specific ability or as to why they belong in the tier that they were originally placed. It should be evident by now that this wiki was generally inspired by other numerous vs analytical sources such as Anime Characters Fight Wiki & VS Battles Wiki. It's a free-to-edit wiki so if you wish to expand on a certain universe that the wiki hasn't expanded or wish to create a profile for a certain character then, by all means, be our guests. Elaboration, on the other hand, is key on this wiki, however, to explain we consider '''full justifications for claims and statements made about the specific characters or verses. There are numerous rules that everybody is expected to abide by no matter what and if broken there are obviously bound to be penalties and punishment. We hope you enjoy your stay and have yourself familiar with the character profiles. Elaborations on the rules and regulations will be given down below and it is suggested that you read said rules before going on the wiki to do careless acts. Some acts will be tolerated for a certain number of times, but there is a point to which we can snap as administrators. The following penalties such as banning for a week, month, year, or even forever are put into place. This doesn't leave out the mods as well as they too should be treated equally among other people. Especially considering that it is common for moderators and administrators to have a god complex and try and boast superiority. If any sort of activity like that has happened please report to another mod for help. To reiterate all the rules will be found below but for now, enjoy your stay at fiction Mayhem.' Rules and Regulations 1. '''Do not bad-mouth other wikis or articles on other wikis' *From time and time again we've seen this become a vexatious topic on other Wikipedias that does analysis time and time again. It should be noted that all of this information is highly subjective and it is not in our place to ridicule or mock any other wiki either because of a different tiering, they do things differently from this wiki and etc. You will be given a strike if this action is performed, and 3 strikes of the same action will result in a weekly ban and it doubles for every time you do this. This includes linking another wiki in a thread or forums to ridicule them. 2. Refrain from swearing or insulting (especially not with racial slurs or swear words) *People swearing on numerous vs forums tend to be a very big deal. Aggressive attitude can be accepted, however, downright insulting for no reason 3 times will warrant in a punishment (this becomes an instant 2-week ban if curse words are being used as an insult and/or racial slurs are being used to discriminate people, directly or indirectly). days, it doubles for every time you are seen breaking this rule again 3. All pages should have scans that would warrant their powers & abilities and statistics (e.g. Tiers, AP, Durability, and etc., notes & explanations does not count)' *People who visit the character profiles mainly focuses on its reliability first before anything else, if there are unlinked statements in the Powers & Abilities section and in the other relevant sections (notes & explanations are excluded from this), then they will ignore and consider it as nothing but just '''headcanon' or speculation at best (be reminded that nobody should be blamed for not trusting the validity of the info. found on the character profile if the user who created the profile consistently neglected to add the missing sources on it). 4. Respect Threads are mandatory and required for any major character profiles *Some of you guys may be wondering, "why is the need of Respect Threads considered a big deal for these types of character profiles?" Well, the answer is quite simple: To reduce and help prevent future controversy. This has been a controversial problem for certain characters (e.g. characters from Marvel and DC) having improper powerscaling, which leads things such as having high balled/lowballed statistics, multiple content revisions focusing on 1 single profile, and etc. For now on, any major character profile on this wiki without a Respect Thread after 7 days (1 week) of creation, will receive the "Candidates for deletion" category tag (which we will give a quick reminder about this to every member who created a profile asap). Then, in the next 3 days after the tag has been applied to all character profiles that received this and if there are still no respect thread added, the profiles themselves '''will be deleted by any of the Mods and Admins here. Note: Any major character profiles that are created by a member which got deleted by a Mod or Admins (because of the reasons mentioned above) will not be recreated again until a respect thread for them is completed and is evaluated by a Mod or Admin. If you need extra time to finish it either because of an emergency, not being able to have internet or have poor connection for a certain amount of time, traveling to places to meet with family and etc., then message this to any Mods and Admins about this ahead of time (any day within the 1st week you created the character profile), thank you. If you have been banned for any of the rules here, you will not receive extra time to create the respect thread required for the character profile and it will be deleted right away when the remaining days of said week are up. 5. Do not create an article (another way of saying a "character profile") for a character and/or a Verse page who has been done already *This rule is pretty straightforward within itself. If you feel the character should be downgraded or upgraded (this also applies when requesting to downgrade/upgrade the majority or the entire verse), then, by all means, post your reasons and discussing it in a Content Revision (with sources backing up your points ofc) wouldn't be such a difficult task. That's dependent on the original creator, of course, pages can be a collaborative project to avoid any issues, however, this rule should be taken deeply into consideration. If you want to revise the Verse page, then post your suggested changes to it in the Content Revision as well. 6. Please to ensure that pages are always grammatically to a great degree. *While pages don't have to be pitch perfect, it's always best to try and be grammatically correct so that our content can be understandable. Use this blog made by @Ogurtsow (credits to him) as a helpful reference before you start creating Character and Verse profiles found here. 7. No Vandalism or make any unauthorized changes to certain articles, characters profiles, and any other pages *For character profiles, all members on this wiki must always message any Mods or Admins to add any minor changes to the profile such as adding the missing links for powers & abilities & statistics or request them to add the missing links you found for you, that's it. Not following this rule will be considered as vandalism and you will be warned 2x before it becomes a ban (1 warning if done with negative intent, instant ban if done for the same reason on multiple profiles at once). Any other major changes to articles and pages other than character profiles by members are also considered as vandalism. days to 1 month, it doubles for every time you are seen breaking this rule again 8. No trolling *Do not attempt to be a complete troll to the point where it'd annoy everyone. Minor trolling is fine, but it is done on a level that can generally piss someone off is unacceptable and thus will result in a warning, then it will lead to a ban. day to 1 week, it doubles for every time you are seen breaking this rule again 9. Do not do nor encourage suicidal comments *Comments that references or encourages suicide will result in an immediate & permanent ban. 10. Do not do, encourage, and/or participate in Cyberbullying *Do not encourage cyberbullying or be a part of it as involves bullying/harassing someone through posting rumors, threats, sexual remarks, a victims' personal information, or pejorative labels (i.e., hate speech) & not to mention that it increases suicidal thoughts and causes a variety of negative emotional responses of the victims involved. week (this becomes 1 month if multiple people are involved) to 2 months (permanent ban if it involves suicidal comments), it doubles for every time you are seen breaking this again 11. Do not create sockpuppets for any negative intentions *Please do not create sockpuppets unless you're making one just to create a new account (if that is the case, then post in any of the known Admins here only (Mods are not allowed to do this as the Admins may not sometimes be aware of this) in their message walls before doing this). Using a sockpuppet for negative intentions will include circumventing your bans and any attempts to do the following: **Cyberbullying **Illegal activities **Insulting in any way, shape, or form **Trolling **Vandalism week to 1 year (permanent ban for any illegal activities that involves posting anyone's personal information or anything that is not allowed to be publicly shown online), it doubles for every time you are seen breaking this again 12. When creating a profile ensure that you have an adequate amount of feats for that profile *Once creating a profile it is to be noted that you must be able to justify all the feats and capabilities that a character can do properly. This rule has to be implemented so that no form of conjecture is spread across the wiki. If a profile is seen as simply inaccurate and uses haphazard reasoning, then it will be undoubtedly deleted. 13. Be careful with criticism. *Constructive criticism can only be allowed on this site, however do not push it to a degree to where the person would feel ashamed of themselves as that wouldn't be considered as constructive criticism (i.e being overly-aggressive, to elaborate this would include saying stuff like "Lol this is stupid" or "Dude this makes no sense and you should delete this"), especially for any new members in the wiki. You can criticize the decorative style of the profile and you are allowed to show room for improvement. Another thing that can be criticized is the validity of the feat. Just ensure the criticism isn't done in a demeaning way. days (1 week if done negatively towards a new member), it doubles for every time you are seen breaking this rule again (this will also involve breaking rule #2 and uses up 2 of your warnings as well since negative criticism is considered as an insult). 14. Do NOT copy+paste other pages from other Wikipedias for character profiles. *Please to ensure that pages are not copy+pasted from other decent websites such as VS Battles Wiki or Anime Characters Fight Wiki. These pages will be deleted immediately and if the action is seen to be done on multiple occasions, then you will be given a strike or ban. day to 1 week, it doubles for every time you are seen breaking this rule again 15. Ensure to credit the correct sources in your respective threads. *Other sources should be credited at all costs in a respect thread if any is used, if the information found in the respect thread was not made by you, then credit the original owner of the Respect Thread from whichever website you found it from. 16. Ensure everyone is credited in your Respect Thread blog *If you feel as if you haven't received any sort of recognition in a respect thread, then you are allowed report to an admin. Being credited involves helping to edit the respect thread, giving the feats to the respective thread and adding features to the respective thread. 17. Abide by our Tiering System. *Please use the Tiering System properly, do not attempt to dispute it considering that this method of tiering is used to tier other characters on other wikis. 18. Do not do, encourage, and/or participate in illegal activities. *Do not encourage (e.g. simply saying "I'm going to dox you or hack your account" is a verbal threat) or be a part of illegal activities such as DoS or DDos, doxxing (e.g. baiting people to click on suspicious & illegal links in order to gain access to their personal info.), drugs, giving any sort of suspicious & illegal links from the government and important companies that are not supposed to be viewed publicly and etc. month to 1 year (permanent ban if you reveal anyone's personal info. anywhere on our wiki), it doubles for every time you are seen breaking this again 19. Please refrain from posting any NSFW or pornography *This will result in a permanent ban if seen anywhere on the wiki. 20. Do not attempt to sexually harass (or be too sexual) with individuals on the wiki. *Any such activities that will deem anyone as a pervert are to be reported. That person will be warned or banned if this activity is done on multiple occasions. week to 1 month (this becomes 1 month if multiple individuals are involved), it doubles for every time you are seen breaking this again 21. Keep personal information to yourself. *Please don't show any private information to anyone. Not only are you doing this for us, but you're doing this for yourself. People can easily get access to numerous amount of things with just one sentence revealing personal information. 22. Do not start controversy or do random bans towards specific members without discussing it with the Admins & Bureaucrats first about anything that is not affiliated with this wiki and our Discord *What happens in wikis outside of Fiction Mayhem stays there unless that also happens here to some of our members and/or staff, in which in this case, the problem is allowed to be dealt with only by the staff. Also, only the owner of Fiction Mayhem has exception to this rule. 23. Use common sense and don't attempt to loophole your way out of these list of rules just because it wasn't mentioned anywhere here. *The most important rule of all, just because you did something bad and there are no rules for it here, doesn't mean you are allowed to repeat this bad behavior whatever you want. Something like that is not allowed here nor is loopholing your way out of consquences/punishment allowed either. Category:Browse